Prank
by patz1307
Summary: Severus Snape was a victim of another prank by the marauders... but this time Remus got caught in it with him. What can possibly happen? Smut! m/m! You have been warned! Don't like, don't read!
1. Locked and Tied Up

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own any of the characters. they all belong to the great JK Rowling. And whatever pairing I choose is not applicable with the books. Sexual content and all that. Duh! This is smut!

* * *

><p>Another prank. Another damned prank and, as always, he was the victim. It wouldn't be too bad if the prank just had him strapped to the chair. What made the situation bad was that he was naked and bound, sitting on top of an almost naked Remus Lupin, both bound to a wooden chair.<p>

"This is your god damned fault!" Severus hissed, trying to struggle from his binds.

"My fault?" Remus groaned, trying hard not to look down at the smaller man's naked body. "I tried to tell you not to go in this room and you didn't pay attention!"

"It's your bloody friends who made this prank, Lupin! Now help me get off!"

Severus squirmed and struggles against the ropes that bound them together. Remus groaned and closed his eyes, trying hard not to think that there was a man, a naked man, Severus Snape, sitting on top of him. "Snape. Stop."

Severus' eyes widened as he felt something grow underneath him and his face flushed. "Really, Lupin! This is no time to get a boner! Get a hold of yourself!"

"If you stop squirming, I will!" Remus answered back with a strained voice. How the fuck would he be able to control himself when a guys was pratically rubbing his arse right on top of his cock. With a full moon just a week away, added to his teenage libido, it was hard to control his body reactions.

But Severus didn't stop. He squirmed and tugged on his binds, sending Remus further and further into arousal. Severus could feel the Gryffindor's erratic breath on his back, trying hard not to think about it. He just wanted out. He wanted off. Fuck, the head was already near his hole.

"Lupin!"

"I told you to stop squirming! my boxer's made of latex!"

"I don't care what your underwear is made of!"

"At least I'm wearing underwear!" Remus snapped back, now glaring at the back of Severus' head. "I've looked down, you know! I can see youre hard too! Now stop moving or-"

Remus groaned out loud. Severus did not stop moving while they argued and now his underwear retracted. The head of his cock was now pushing against Severus' tight hole. Severus gasped and tried to clench, to push him out. It was beginning to be painful, the head was pushing inn forcefully.

"God damn it, Lupin. If you... don't get your... cock out... I will hex you!" Severus panted out, face deeply flushed, still trying to avoid Remus' cock from entering him.

"We're _bound_ together, Snape. How do you expect me... to just pull away?"

"Figure it out! I just don't- Nghh..." Severus moaned as he couldnt hold out longer. The head of the cock finally pushed in, breaching him slowly. "Fuck, Lupin. That hurts."

"Sorry... Just try to relax... _Lubricus_," Remus muttered, wandlessly casting a lubrication charm to ease the pain.

Severus bit down another moan that threatened to escape his lips. He leaned against Remus' chest, trying to ease his breathing and just relax. Bit by bit, Remus' erection slid in further. Severus had to admit, Remus was huge. He was stretched around the head of the cock, stretched further than he had been stretched before and he already had his own share of men and bottoming.

"Fuck," Remus muttered. He was losing his control. He could feel the slick, wet, heat of severus' arse around his erection. he tried evening out his breaths and not to think about what was happening, but all the blood rushed out from his brain to his groin and was yelling to just take the raven haired man.

Severus squirmed again in attempts to get the binds off, even if they both know it won't happen. Remus growled and finally snapped, finally grinding his hips at at Severus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Severus snapped, gasping at the movement.

"I can't stand it. My cock is inside your arse anyway," Remus groaned, continuing to grind, forcing more of his cock up Severus' arse. "Might as well do it."

"No!" Severus tried to say but remus was starting to thrust up in him. he groaned and closed his eyes tight, trying hard to block any of the sensation it was giving him. "Stop it, Lupin!"

"You know you want it, Severus," Remus muttered, gently biting the pale skin as he slowly thrusted. "I can see... You're hard too... You want it too..."

Severus groaned. "Fuck..."

He started to move his hips up and down, meeting Remus' thrusts. He couldn't deny that he wanted it, given the proof that was between his legs, and he couldn't really help it anymore. They were starting to move faster, their breathing became heavier and more erratic.

"More..." Severus moeaned, arching his back.

"Damned ropes!" Remus grunted and tried to thrust more, his underwear getting in the way of him wanting to go deeper. He growled and groaned. Out of frustration, he gave the ropes a big tug until the chair actually broke under his wrist, doing the same with his other hand. The binds on their hands became loose and he was able to separate them. He tugged on his underwear, pushing them down and grabbed Severus' hips, raising him and pulling him down, fully penetrating him.

"Fuck, YES!" Severus moaned out loud, feeling remus in him fully. Remus was huge. Not only thick, but long. He felt so full and it felt so good!

"That's it," Remus growled, thrusting hard. "Like it, Severus? Like my You're so... fucking tight!"

Severus writhed on top of him, moaning out obscenities continually mixed with Remus' name. He grew wilder, louder as his prostate was being hit with every thrust. The room was filled with his needy moans asking to go harder, faster... just to give him more. Remus was grunting and thrusting hard that the chair beneath them creaked, threatening to break. Skin was slapping on skin, achoing in the empty room. Soon, both knew their climaxes weren't far behind.

"Fuck... So... close..." Severus moaned, throwing his head back. he felt so full, his own cock was aching for rlease.

"Cum, Severus..." Remus whispered, sucking hard on the exposed neck before him. "Cum for me..."

"Yes... Oh yes! REMUS!" Severus cried out, continuing to slam himself down as his orgasm took place. He came hard, his spunk squirting all over his chest, even reaching his neck.

It became unbearbly tight as Severus came. The muscles spasmed around his cock, sending him over the edge of please. He gave one hard thrust, grunting ferally, cumming inside Severus, eyes closed tight.

Heavy pants filled the room and slowly grew calmer as the minutes passed by. Severus leaned against Remus' chest, both sticky with cum and sweat. They only looked around once they felt that the binds on their feet actually slinked away and disappeared.

"How long have we been in here?" Severus asked, voice still a bit raspy.

"About... two hours, I think," Remus shrugged. "I guess, binds were set for a time."

Severus shakily pushed himself up, biting down a moan as Remus' cock slid out of him and tried to ignore the empty feeling in his arse. he looked around and found his clothes piled neatly on one wide, his wand placed on top.

remus watched severus quietly get dressed, guilt filling him. He pulled his underwear up, and stood, walking over to stand beside Severus and get dressed as well.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, as he finally finished fixing his tie.

"Yeah, right," Severus muttered, pushing his hair out of the way. "Now that you've had your fun, can you please leave me alone?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

Severus snorted. "Right. Well, now that you're satisfied, try not to talk to me again."

Severus stormed out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him, leaving a very shaken and confused Remus behind.

* * *

><p>An:

Yeah, i haven't written smut in a while so i'm a little rusty. Sequel? Tell me what you think!

Reviews are much appreciated!

_pat_


	2. Caught in the Act

Remus and Severus ignored each other the next few days. It wasn't entirely new-they weren't friends to begin with, anyway. But Remus couldn't help it when his eyes would stray to the direction of the dark haire Slytherin. Sometimes he'd catch himself thinking of the day they got tied to one another, how it felt to be inside him. He'd go unbearably hard just at that thought... but everytime he tried to wank, his erection would deflate and the mood would be lost.

His friends never did discuss the prank that went on. Not even once, actually. Sometimes he'd catch James and Sirius looking at him after averting his gaze from Severus and just shrug. He wanted to tell them, actually curse them, for the prank. But what would he tell them? That getting tied naked to each other led to sex? Remus shook his head. That'll freak the other marauder's out.

After the last Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor was having their vistory party in the Common Room. Despite the win, and the assurance that they'd be winning the House Cup again, he was not at all in the mood to celebrate. Prefect badge pinned firmly in place, he set down to patrol the corridors as he was supposed to do.

As usual, everything was pretty quiet. With the events that went on that day, most of the students would be tired and would be in bed by now. He met a few ghosts, stopped by to chat with a few professors, and trailed down to the dungeons. It seemed pretty quiet as well and was about to go back to the Common Room when he heard a very audible moan.

Remus' eyebrow shot up. Moans like that always meant something else. The prefect in him told him to search for where the sound came from and bust whoever they are and whatever they weer doing. The teenage perverted and marauder side in him told him to search and actually watch for a moment before busting them. He groaned. His perverted side won.

The moans were growing louder and he knew where exactly it came from. Quietly, he walked near the Potion's supply room and pressed his ear against the door. Jackpot! He heard another loud moan accompanied by another person's groan from inside. He carefully turned the knob and pulled it just a crack open, wide enough for his eye to peek through.

First that he saw was Regulus Black, leaning against the shelf, robe and shirt open, his head thrown back, mouth open with another loud moan erupting. His slacks were pooled around the floor, one hand gripped another guy's head, entwined with black tresses of hair. He clamped his hand over his mouth to stiffle a gasp.

Severus.

Severus knelt on the floor, hand and mouth wrapped around Regulus' erection, sucking as if it was his favorite candy. Remus felt an inexplicable bubble of anger rise in him. He heard Severus moan and pull back from the cock he was sucking and give it a long lick, then blowing on the tip, earning another elicit moan from Regulus.

"Fuck, Snape... You're really good at this," Regulus rasped out.

Severus chuckled and grazed his teeth on the head, making Regulus hold onto the shelf as his knees looked like they were going to give out in pleasure. "I know," Severus smirked,getnly stroking the erection. "Hmmm... I can actually think of moer things to do with this."

Remus growled and pushed the door open, banging it against the wall, wand ready. "Get dressed," he snapped at Regulus.

Regulus went red and started fumbling with his clothes, satrting with pulling up his pants. Severus stared up at him, his pale face tinged with pink around the cheeks and ears. Severus tood and glared at Remus as Regulus finished dressing.

"You- out!" he snapped at Regulus, his eyes never leaving Severus' face.

"What do you think you're playing at, Lupin?" Severus hissed once Regulus was gone.

"Me? you were the one giving Black a blowjob in a supply closet!" Remus snapped again.

"What I do is none of your business. You already had a tase of fucking me, Lupin. Don't be a hypocrite."

Remus growled and pushed Severus against the wall. Severus didn't whimper nor did her flinch, his dark eyes staring back intently at Remus' hazel ones. "I can get you in trouble, you know."

"The same way I can get you in trouble," Severus answered back. "The way your friends pulled the prank, what happened after. At least I wanted to do it with him. With you... I had to be forced."

Remus growled and pressed his lips against Severus. Severus' eyes went wide with shock, immdiately trying to push Remus away. Remus took his ands and held it above his head. Severus was shorter, thinner, and with the full moon just over a few days ago, Remus still had more strength. He pressed his body against Severus' moving his lips against the thin, but smooth ones.

First Severus wouldn't respond and would stil try to push Remus away, but he began to kiss back. Remus let go of Severus' hands, arms wounding around the thin waist. He pulled Severus as close as possible and kissed him slowly but deeply. Severus gave a small gasp and Remus wasted no time letting his tongue wander in his mouth. He wanted to frown at the foul taste of Regulus that remained in Severus' mouth, butjust the feel of the soft lips on his chapped ones was too much.

Finally they pulled apart and stared at each other, breathing heavily. Both boys were red in the face, both were panting, and both couldn't take their eyes off each other. It was Severus who reacted first.

"Nice. But I'm not falling for another prank," Severus said, voice deadly low.

"N-no! It's... It's not what you think!"

Severus sneered and pushed him away, leaving Remus alone in the supply closet.

* * *

><p>An: Instead of writing a new story connected to Prank... I just wrote another chapter. And the final chapter for this one will come out soon. It's a three chapter story from what's supposed to be a one-shot! And forgive the spellings and grammar. Imagine writing this at work at 3 am in the morning! LOL! Yes, i'm on night shift and out of boredom, I write stories. i'll get it chacked and revised during my offs!

I hope you like this one!

Reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


	3. Sorry, We're Busy

Remus could hardly take his eyes off the dark haired teen. From the moment he'd walk in Great Hall for breakfast, to the time he'd go back to the dorms after dinner. He was pining, he knew it. He was pining for someone who he was never even friends to begin with. but Severus didn't even seem bothered by it. He'd catch the Slytherin glancing once or twice, but everytime he tried to get close, Severus would just move to another direction. It was driving him mad!

"Moony!" Sirius snapped, tossing a book to his head.

"Ow! Pads, what the hell?" Remus groaned, rubbing the growing lump. "You could've nudged me."

"One, I'm across the table so it's either I throw something at you or kick you. Second, i've been trying to catch your attention for the last ten minutes!"

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Moony, you've been like this for more than a month already," James said, grabbing the fallen book and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Remus shrugged, glancing one last time at the Slytherin across the room. "What is it?"

"Stop staring," Peter wheezed, shrugging slightly. "We're getting kind of sick of it."

Remus blushed and buried his head in his book. "I dunno what you guys are talking about."

"Come on, Moony. Ever since the last prank you've been mooning over Snape, no pun intended," James added. "We know what went on in there, we're not stupid. Plus, we designed the prank that way."

"What?" Remus yelped, earning a hush from Madame Pince. "You designed the prank to end up that way? Why the bloody hell would you guys do that?"

"Well..." Peteer said, shifting nervously in his seat. "It was kind of obvious you like Sniv-Snape. We figured it out in fifth year, after you tried to go after him and apologize for what Padfoot did. And the way you were mad with Padfoot... Well... We haven't seen you that mad before."

"And the wanking at night?" Sirius smirked. "'Hmmm... Severus... Just like that...'" he mimicked, moving his hand up and down over his crotch as if wanking himself. "It's really hard to miss, Moons."

Remus blushed bright red, burying his head in his book again. "Shut it, Pads," he muttered.

"Moony, you are a marauder! You're supposed to get what you want!" James hissed. "Even if it's a damned Slytherin. You've had your roll in the hay, er... floor. You've been pining a lot. It's time to take action."

"You guys are... okay with this? Me liking Snape?"

"Do we really have a choice?" Peter answered with a roll of his eyes. "How are we supposed to tell you who to like and who not to like?"

"Just... don't snog him in front of us," James said, smirking. "And don't expect us to be nice to him."

"Yeah... but ignore James. you can grope him all you in front of us. I'll be more than happy to be a spectator."

"Padfoot!" James and Peter snapped, going pale.

"Thanks, guys. Actually... I already have a plan in mind," Remus smirked.

* * *

><p>Severus was waqndering the corridors after dark, eyes darting side to side just to make sure no one was following him. It was just another restless night for him. The moon wasn't full, but it was close to it. The light luminated from outside the windows and he didnt need to use his wand to see where he was going. It was enough. his own echoing footsteps were calming enough, knowing that a small noise could alert him.<p>

"You're out late."

Severus whipped around and squinted. He knew that voice from anywhere, but where was he? A shape shifted within the shadows and a ganly teenager with sandy hair came out, grin spreading on that slightly pale face. "You're not the only one who enjoys a stroll in the moonlight, Lupin," he answered, straightening his slouch.

"I guess not. Still, you are out of bed in such an ungodly hour. i can put you in detention."

Severus scoffed. "Detention, Lupin? You can't even dock off points."

"Huh, true..." Remus answered, slowly making his way towards Severus. "But I have a few things in mind for punishment."

Severus gulped and took a step back. "Another prank, Lupin? And i thought you were better than your friends," he tried to saying, not wanting to sound afraid.

"Nope, i'm not better than them. In fact, I have them to thank. That day, bound together, locked in a room-"

"Don't remind me."

"And me finding you sucking of Regulus Black-"

Severus was steadily walking backwards until he hit the wall. There was something in Lupin's eyes that frightened him. Frightened and turned him on. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Made me realize something," Remus smirked, hands pressing on the wall, on either side of his face.

"And what would that be, Lupin?"

"That I am ipossibly smitten with you. Close to hopelessly in love."

Severus stared at Remus' face for a second and burst out laughing. "Seriously, Lupin? That's the worst prank you have ever pulled!"

Severus kept on laughing, shaking his head in mirth. He took another look at Remus' face, ready to mock him more, but there was a glint in those amber eyes that made him stop laughing. A look of hurt flashed through those bright eyes, staring deeply in his dark ones. "Lupin?"

"What? You really think I was joking? Tell me if this feels like a joke."

Severus was about to retaliate when Remus placed his mouth on his. The tongue went directly in his mouth, not allowing him to get used to it. One hand went to the back of his head, holding him in place. It was as if Remus was really planning to suck the air out of him because he can hardly breathe. His head was spinning, his face felt hot, not to mention his trousers were becoming unbearably tight.

Severus held Remus' waist, pulling the taller of the two closer, grinding his raging erection on Remus' thigh, letting out a pitiful moan from deep his chest.

"I want you..." Remus whispered, trailing kisses down Severus' jaw and neck. "I've wanted you for so long... Need you so bad..."

"Not. Here," Severus managed to say, pushing Remus away slightly. "If you want me... like you say you do... I don't want it... on the floor again..."

Remus took his hand without another word and pulled him behind the draps and down a cspiral staircase. Severus wasn't surprised-with the people Remus hung out with, there would be a point that the secret passages would be known.

Remus gave the password to the Fat Lady in the portrait and it swung to admit them. Severus didn't have time to compare the Gryffindor Common Room to the Slytherin's as Remus practically dragged him up the stairs. He wasn't about to comaplin, though. He has a raging hard on that he desperately needed to take care of.

"Sshh," Remus whispered as he opened the door to the boy's dorm. They tiptoed towards the only free bed at the corner, yanking the curtains closed. "Where were we?"

"I believe you were showing me how much you wanted me," Severus smirked, laying back on the bed with his legs spread wide.

"Fuck," Remus muttered under his breath, quickly leaning in to Severus, mouth crashing together. He moaned, grinding his erection on the Sltyherin's, both straining against their trousers. "I want you... So bad..." Remus groaned out, licking the shell of Severus' ear, causing the dark haired teen to shiver.

Severus pulled out his wand and took off their clothes with a sharp flick. "Can't wait," he rasped out. "Fuck me. Now."

Remus smirked and pushed Severus' legs apart, raising the hips slightly. "Better cast a silencing charm," he warned.

Before Severus could actually comprehend what was said, Remus pulled his arse cheeks apart and attacked his hole with his tongue. Severus gasped and gripped the sheets, writhing on top of the bed. "_S-Silencio_!" he managed to moan out, casting a silencing spell around the bed. He lout out a needy moan as Remus' tongue pushed in, fucking him as deep as it can go.

"P-please..."

"Please, what?" Remus chuckled, biting down on the arse cheek, sliding in a finger in the slick hole, muttering a lubrication spell.

"Mo-ore... Want... more..."

Remus smirked again and inserted a socind finger, moving it in and out fast, knuckles hitting the skin hard. "Tell me, Severus. I want you to tell me..."

Remus angled his hand and brushed against Severus' prostate, sending the dark haired teen arching off the bed. "Fuck! Fuck me! Want you to fuck me! Now!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Remus pulled his fingers out and knelt between Severus' legs, stroking his erection. Severus was eyeing it like it was his favorite meal. Severus wasn't small-his own size was above average. But Remus was just _huge. _The head was already glistening of pre-cum. Severus held his legs up, meeting Remus' angle. He let out a moan as Remus pushed the head in, stretching him even further.

"Fuck," Remus grunted. He had his eyes closed, pushing in slowly in Severus' tight heat. "You feel so good, Sev..."

Severus was panting heavily once Remus was fully seathed. He could feel Remus's balls on his own skin, the thickness and the length of the rection a little too much for him... but he loved it. He loved the bit of pain that came in with stretching him. "Move, Remus," he gritted out.

Remus starts to move, pulling out a few inches, pushing sharply back in. Each thrust would cause a gasp or a moan from Severus, gripping the sheets in pure pleasure. "Harder..." Severus pleaded. "Fuck me fast, Remus... Fuck me like an animal."

Remus growled and roughly pulled out. "Get on your knees, Severus," he ordered.

Severus smirked and slowly got to his knees, presenting his arse to Remus. he let out a soft mewl, looking over his shoulder to see Remus stroking himself, staring at his exposed hole. "Get on with it, then."

Remus raised an eyebrow. He wasn't about to let Severus control him. Not just yet. Still stroking his erection, he pressed the head against the hole and pushed in, pulling out quickly before he could even put an inch in. He repeated it over and over until Severus was pushing back, wanting more.

"Remus," Severus hissed, eyes closed, rocking his body back. "More... I want more..."

"Plead for it," Remus murmured. "Plead for what you want."

"Please!" Severus gasped. "Take me hard, Remus! I want you... All of you... Please!"

Remus pushed in with one swift thrust, earning a loud moan from Severus. He wasted no time. He took Severus fast and hard, just like the Slytherin wanted. He thrusted deep, gripping the pale hips so hard that he knew they were going to bruise in the morning. Severus didn't not-not even the tiniest bit. There were steady moans of pleasure emitting from those thin lips, his body rocking back to gain more force.

"Shit!" Severus hissed. "Can't hold off... much longer..."

Remus gave a small grunt for an answer, still pounding into Severus. Severus gavea loud moan and came all over the sheet, spurting stream by stream of cum.

Remus pulled out and flipped Severus over, leaning down to be able to suck on Severus' cock. Severus let out a small mewl of pleasure, running his hand through the sandy hair, watching the Gryffindor suck diligently.

Remus let the soft member go with a small 'pop' in his mouth and smirked. He movied to kneel beside Severus, stroking his impressive erection. "I'm still hard, Severus... And it's getting very painful."

"Let me help you with that," Severus grinned.

Remus was pushed to lie on his back, Severus' long fingered hand wrapping around his length. Severus gave it a small lick, the tip of his tongue pressing against the slit. Remus gave a small hiss, staring down at the Slytherin, watching him slowly take the head into his mouth, swallowing as much as he could. Severus was already deep throating him, but he was still too much to take in.

Severus pulled off and moved to straddle Remus' hips. He took the erection in his hand and held it straight, impaling it in himself, throwing his head back and moaning out load. Severus pulled himself up and slammed down, making Remus grunt.

Remus took hold of Severus' hips again, thrusting upwards, bouncing him hard. "Love that, don't you?" he growled. "Love my cock... in your tight arse."

"Yes!" Severus moaned. "Remus... Cum in me... Please..."

Remus reached up front and grasped Severus' erection, stroking it fast in time with the thrust. Severus was writhing on top of him, his prostate directly being hit time and time again. If there wasn't a silencing charm around the bed, all the other boys in the dorm would awake. They didn't care, thought. They were too lost in their own ecstacy.

"Fuck... of fuck... Severus... I'm cumming!" Remus gave one strong push and came hard inside Severus. Once... Twice... He didn't even know. it felt like he was cumming forever.

Severus let out an animalistic moan and spurted on their bodies, body wracking as he felt his insides being filled with Remus' cum.

Severus collapsed on top of Remus, the limp cock sliding out easily, cum dripping out of his arse. Remus was panting hard, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin's pale body, kissing the sweaty forhead. Severus was panting heavily until his breaths evened out. Next thing Remus knew, he was hearing light snores from his... lover?

* * *

><p>Severus woke up, feeling someone tracing pattern on his back, making him squirm. "Stop. that tickles," he muttered sleepily, wriggling slightly.<p>

"I didn't know you were ticklish."

His eyes snapped open and found himself lying on top of a lightly tanned, scarred chest. He looked up and saw Remus smiling down at him. "Good morning," Remus whispered.

"W-what... Where...?"

"oh come on! You can't have forgotten last night."

Severus blushed crimson as the memory came crashing down on him. He frowned, and tried to push himself up but remus' arms wrapped tightly around him. "Let me go, lupin. You've had your fun. I don't want to wait for your friends to wake up and make a fool out of me."

"Seriously, Severus? You still think this is a prank?"

"What else could it be?" Severus snapped.

"Maybe the fact that I'm very much infatuated with you? Maybe the fact that the prank they pulled was for me to actually realize how attracted I am to you?" Remus answered lightly. "If you haven't noticed, after that last prank, the others never layed a hand on you."

Severus stopped squirmingand stared at Remus, as if trying to detect a lie within his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Those three made that happenbecause they're getting tired of me just staring from afar. They still don't like you, but I like you enough to make them stop. More than enough to actually have sex with you."

Severus raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You... were a virgin?"

Remus blushed and nodded. "Well, yes. obviously, it wasn't yours."

"What happens now, then?"

"I never saw myself with guys and one night stands, so... be my boyfriend?"

"A Slytherin... and a Gryffindor... together?"

"Severus," Remus scowled.

"Fine. Fine. You're not as bad as your friends anyway. I'll be your boyfriend or whatever you call it. If the sex is always that good, I won't be bored."

"Right, sex..." Remus grinned and pulled Severus down on top of him again.

Severus grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips on Remus. He nipped the slightly chapped lips and pushed his tongue in and grinded lightly, earning a small moan from the Gryffindor. "Hmmm... Looks like I woke up someone _up_,"

Remus chuckle and ran his hand from the back down to Severus' arse, squeezing lightly. "Go take care of it, then."

Severus pushed off the blanket and smirked, moving down and starting to suck the erection immediately.

"Oi, moony!" a yell from outside the curtains called. How did lastnight-!"

Three boys yanked open the curtains and gasped. Severus moved his head up, removing the cock in his mouth with a loud 'pop' and smirked. "I'm sorry, but Remus and I are a little busy right now."

That day all three never bothered to talk to Remus in the morning when curtains are closed.

* * *

><p>An:

There! last chapter done. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but yeah... the perverted side of me just had to do this. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


End file.
